I Will Still Love You
by isolemnlysweariamup2nogood
Summary: A Drama/Romance songfic; D/H. Takes place after their seventh year, maybe tear-worthy, maybe tooth-achey. Please R/R, 'tis only my second songfic ::makes puppy-dog face:: Thank You! (rating between PG and PG-13)


A/N: Happy Holidays to you all! For any of you who have been reading, 'My Harry Potter Story,' (very few of you) this has nothing to do with that. ::tragical music plays:: This is a heart-breaking romance between Draco and Hermione (it's also a song fic). It takes place right after their seventh year at Hogwarts and Draco has to leave to play 'spy' on the dark side. It is cheesy (what's life without some cheese?) and sweet, and mushy and all that stuff. It's only my second song fic, so I'm apologizing ahead of time ::grins:: Please R/R and flames are accepted.  
  
Disclaimer: Hermione and Draco (and any other HP characters mentioned) belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. The stuff in the stars (~*stuff*~) is the song, 'I Will Still Love You,' and that belongs to whoever wrote it for Britney Spears and Don Phillips to duet (usually, I don't like Britney Spears, but this song was like *WowZerZ*). The stuff (I sure am using the word 'stuff' a lot, aren't I?) left, belongs to me =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*I Will Still Love You*~  
  
~*Time may take us apart, but I will still love you. I promise.  
When the stars are falling   
I'll be calling.   
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading  
I'll be waiting   
I will still love you*~  
  
  
"No," Hermione said pleadingly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I won't believe it!"  
  
Draco sighed, staring down into Hermione's beautiful honey-brown eyes. He could see reflections in the glassy tears. "You must," he said. "It's the only way, Hermione. It's the only way I can excape my father."  
  
"By going off with him!?" Hermione said skeptically.  
  
"Yes!" Draco said in exasperation. "By going with my father, I'll send out the location of the Death Eaters' meeting place to the Ministry. It's one step closer to defeating Voldemort! Yes, I might be gone for a long---"  
  
"Years, Draco!" Hermione shouted. "You're telling me you're going to be gone for years!"  
  
"I have to gain their trust, Hermione. You can't just walk in and search the place!"  
  
"Whose idea was this?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
Draco looked away at this, out onto the Malfoy Manor grounds. He was meeting Hermione secretly in the wooded area near the burned, run-down stables. A sunset was in the distance, throwing everything into a golden-rose shadow. A slight breeze was kicking up, causing Draco's silver blonde hair to flip up awkwardly.  
  
"Whose idea was this?" Hermione repeated.   
  
"It was mine," Draco admitted, looking back at her. "I suggested it to Dumbledore."  
  
"Why on earth would you do something like that?" Hermione raged. She was being quite unlike herself.  
  
"I just have to!" Draco yelled. "I owe it to you, I owe it to Dumbledore, I owe it to Potter, Weasley. Everyone. We're talking about Voldemort!" Draco paused. "...And I would have to go anyway or my father would kill me. Literally. This is the right thing to do, Hermione." Draco was very proud of himself for putting up a hard front on this, when he was really scared out of his wits.  
  
"I seem to remember," Hermione said sadly, "that Severus Snape went off to do the same thing in our fifth year, and he got himself killed!"  
  
Draco stared at her. She really did care about him. Sure, he'd known that for some time, but it still always surprised him. They had grown together over that past two years. For Hermione was willing to take the time to know the true Draco Malfoy. He always respected her for that. But in the time that Hermione took to meet the real Draco, he finally met Hermione Granger. He admired her pure soul, her wit, her intelligence. She was the one person with enough heart to bring him out of his shell, and he loved her for it. He loved her.  
  
"Snape was different," said Draco.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"It just was," Draco replied, unwilling to meet her eyes. Suddenly, the fright and nervousness was sinking into him now. He realized that he would be gone for nearly three years, and that there was a good chance that he wasn't coming back. He looked at Hermione and imagined being without her. Imagined what it would do to her if he never came back, and what it would do to him if he never saw her again. Just the thought of it made his chest tighten and a lump was forming in his throat.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair, "I...I know this is...I really didn't think it would be this hard...."   
  
Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "I understand why you're doing this. I'm just...being selfish...."  
  
There was a pause before Draco said quietly, "Hermione...if I, if I don't make it back---"  
  
"Don't you do dare talk like that!" Hermione cried, holding him tightly.  
  
"I'm telling you," Draco said, gently pushing her away from him so he could look into her eyes. "I might be away, forever maybe...but Hermione," he stared at her, "I will still love you."  
  
  
~*I promise that you'll be my one   
My only everything   
I'll never be untrue   
And I promise just that too   
My love I will do anything   
I will give you the stars   
I will buy you the moon*~  
  
  
Hermione wiped away the warm tears as she gazed at Draco's sincere expression. "I can't believe this is happening," she said softly. The darkness was growing now and the first stars were coming out. "I don't want to be without you."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and turned his head up to the sky. "It's not easy doing this," he said solemnly. "You're the only one who understands me. When I'm away, I'll always be thinking of you. But just promise me one thing, Hermione."  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco coughed and his voice shook as he said, "Please, don't ever forget about me."  
  
Hermione pulled away and held Draco's face in her hands. His sad gray eyes were sparkling as drops of tears threatened to fall over the rims of his eyes. "Now you listen here, Draco Malfoy!" she said firmly. "We're going to get through this, okay? You're going to get through this. Our love is strong, it'll find a way. And it will make us stronger." She was trying to stay calm and keep her cool, but she was slowly losing it as she thought of Draco leaving to go off secretly with Death Eaters and Voldemort. "You're very brave," she whispered.  
  
Draco smiled weakly at her. "Herm---hey look...." He pointed to the sky and Hermione looked just in time to see two shooting stars race across the deep night sky.  
  
  
~*Even through the longest of our nights  
And even through our darkest days  
Our love will find a way  
And when the stars are falling   
I'll be calling   
I will still love you   
And when your dreams are fading   
I'll be waiting   
I will still love you*~  
  
  
"Now the stars will always remind me of you," Draco whispered, running his fingers through Hermione's soft curls. She leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at the Heavens with him.  
  
"Whenever you feel like you won't make it through, Draco, just look up at the stars. They'll make you stronger." Hermione laughed sadly. "And you won't forget me that way."  
  
Draco turned to her. "How could I ever forget you, when you're everything to me?"  
  
  
~*You are my summer breeze  
My winter, summer, springtime soul   
My autumn touch of rose   
And you are my sky, my rain  
The earth in which my love grows strong   
The smile in my heart   
The breath in my soul  
Even if we find ourselves apart   
We will hold our hopes and dreams   
Forever in our hearts*~  
  
Draco looked down at his watch. "I have to leave soon. Father and I have to meet with MacNair." At this, more tears streamed down Hermione's face. Draco knew she was trying to be her calm, levelheaded self, but for once...she couldn't. "There's no reason to get even more upset, Hermione."  
  
"I know," Hermione said heavily. "Crying is not helping in any way."  
  
Draco stepped closer to her. He was getting pretty close to crying himself. But he wanted to stay strong for Hermione. "Please, don't cry. No matter how long I'm gone, no matter what I do, I will still love you, Hermione."  
  
"And I will still love you," Hermione replied. She put her face in her hands and cried, "But that just seems to be making me cry harder."  
  
  
~*Time may take us apart, that's true   
But I will always be there for you   
You're in my heart   
You'll be in my dreams   
No matter how many miles between   
I promise you that I won't forget   
The day we kissed or the day we met   
The sky may fall and the stars may too   
But I will still, I will still*~  
  
  
"Master Draco!" they heard the servants' voices calling for him. Hermione looked around.  
  
"This is it, Hermione," Draco said. His voice was smooth but his eyes were sad and scared. Hermione nodded.  
  
Draco wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, and Hermione hugged him tightly. Neither of them wanted to let go.  
  
"Master Draco!"  
  
"Alright," Hermione breathed. "I'll be waiting for you, Draco Malfoy. Be careful."  
  
"I will, and remember---"  
  
"I know," Hermione whispered, pressing a finger to his lips. "I know."  
  
  
~*When the stars are falling   
I'll be calling   
I will still love you   
And when your dreams are fading   
I'll be waiting   
I will still love you*~  
  
  
He kissed her one last time. Their eyes met for a moment, but then he turned and ran in the opposite direction, towards the mansion.  
  
Hermione stared into the darkness after him for moment. Then she turned and looked up into the sky to find, again, two shooting stars. She smiled slightly and whispered, "I will, still love you."  
  
  
  
A/N: Ack! ::makes face:: please review, you may say I should be burned and hunted down for posting such a horrible story, anything, just let me know what you think, okay? Thank You all!  
~*isolemnlysweariamup2nogood*~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
